Orgulho
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Orgulho fora o sentimento que o transformara no mais forte dentre os de seu clã. E tambem no mais infeliz.Fanfic participante do desafio do mundo dos fics: Seven, os 7 pecados capitais.


Disclaimer_. InuYasha & Cia não me pertencem, eu abuso deles por pura diversão_

**ORGULHO**

O barulho que ecoava do templo do milenar Castelo das Terras do Oeste podia ser ouvido de longe, fazendo com que cada morador daquele feudo soubesse que algo fora do comum estava acontecendo naquela noite. O longo ressoar do gongo indicava o fim de uma longa e feroz batalha feroz na Era Feudal e criava uma grande expectativa de novos começos e de promissores caminhos a serem trilhados em um futuro pacifico.

Quebrando o costumeiro silêncio que dominava a imponente fortaleza, uma grande agitação tomava conta dos corredores daquele castelo e confirmando a anormalidade do dia, onde, lado a lado, podiam ser encontrados youkais de vários Clãs e diferentes classes, além de em relativo e em menor número, alguns seres humanos.

Os criados do castelo cumpriam suas tarefas afobadamente, atrapalhados com a quantidade de pessoas estranhas que lá se encontravam, determinados a fazer com que as ordens do Lorde daquele lugar fossem cumpridas à risca e sem nenhuma exceção.

A noite fresca brindou os bravos guerreiros com um céu estrelado e sem nuvens, onde uma reluzente lua cheia reinava gloriosa nos céus que também parecia comemorar a grande vitória daquele dia. Os visitantes chegavam ostentando seus melhores trajes, criando um desfile colorido que enchia os olhos dos expectadores que observavam maravilhados as mais variadas vestimentas, desde formais quimonos dos nobres às melhores armadoras dos valentes guerreiros, que reluziam tão impecavelmente que que pareciam concorrer com o brilho das estrelas.

Reservada apenas aos nobres Inu-Youkais daquele clã, a parte mais alta do pátio estava sendo iluminada pela luz bruxuleante de dezenas de tochas, o que permitia expectadores menos privilegiados uma perfeita visão de seus anfitriões, que aparentemente haviam planejado todos os mínimos detalhes daquele evento com muito cuidado, desde as macias almofadas em que os nobres descansavam até os pequenos arranjos de flores que haviam sido colocados em locais estratégicos.

Dentre todos os Inu-Youkais, uma imponente figura masculina se destacava, localizado de pé exatamente no centro daquele grupo. O jovem daí-youkai não vestia sua costumeira armadura e sim um rico quimono formal branco, confeccionado com os mais ricos tecidos e usando como adornos somente suas espadas presas à cintura.

Tenseiga e Toukijin.

Os longos cabelos prateados eram agitados suavemente pela brisa noturna, que soprava suave como uma canção de ninar e que agitava o tecido leve do alvo quimono que também ganhava sombras de tons púrpuras causadas pelas chamas das tochas que dançavam ao sabor da leve ventania.

Nunca Lorde Sesshoumaru parecera tão altivo e imponente aos olhos dos antigos seguidores ou dos novos aliados.

_**"Que ironia... quando este Sesshoumaru imaginaria ver tal cena no pátio de seu próprio castelo?"**_

Os frios olhos cor de âmbar observam as fileiras de youkais e humanos que prestavam suas homenagens a aquele que conseguira livrar a Era feudal de Naraku, o pior inimigo de todos.

"_**Youkais e Humanos, juntos ... nas Terras do Oeste. Que Irônico... Espero que esteja se divertindo, meu pai."**_

A expressão impassível não mudava, embora o jovem Lorde sentisse seu intimo ser assolado por um devastador ciclone de emoções.

Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar da multidão para fitar a jovem responsável pela confusão de sentimentos que estava experimentando... e não se arrependeu de ter feito isso.

"**_Muitas coisas mudaram por sua causa, minha Rin"._**

A jovem de expressão serena também vestia um traje requintado composto de vários quimonos brancos, indicando aos presentes o seu lugar de destaque dentro do clã anfitrião. As mãos delicadas e pequenas estavam ocultas pelas longas mangas do quimono, onde belíssimos bordados florais davam um toque requintado ao traje.

O ar de inocência de Rin tomava todos os sentidos de Sesshoumaru, trazendo-lhe lembranças há muito esquecidas, de tempos onde a jovem à frente dele mal passava da altura da cintura do youkai - épocas onde ela sempre tinha um carinho, uma canção, um sorriso... todos destinados à ele.

Somente para ele. Sim, ali se dera o começo de sua perdição.

Ali Sesshoumaru começara a trilhar um caminho sem volta.

O olhar minucioso passeava preguiçosamente sobre a figura feminina, registrando cada pequeno detalhe: observou as guirlandas de flores de cerejeira que enfeitavam as madeixas negras cuidadosamente presas num penteado tradicional, cuja estonteante beleza parecia simplória como as de simples flores do campo se comparadas aos encantos de Rin.

Os lábios aveludados tinham um brilho molhado, levemente rosados, da mesma cor das flores que enfeitavam os cabelos negros – Aquele efeito fora dado por um presente da humana de seu meio-irmão, que Rin guardara como um tesouro, desde muito jovem.

"**É para Rin ficar bonita para Sesshoumaru-Sama",** Rin-criança dizia com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

Muito diferente do cálido sorriso que estampado no rosto pálido da jovem donzela ali presente.

"_**Como conseguiste tocar tão fundo este Sesshoumaru, sem que este percebesse?".**_

Rin já não era mais aquela criança sapeca e sim uma bela e encantadora mulher, alguém que quaisquer guerreiros, nobres ou vassalos não hesitariam em desposar. Mas ao contrario de todas as expectativas, Rin escolhera permanecer ao lado de seu Lorde e caminhar eternamente sem destino ou rumo definido, não importasse em que época de sua vida.

Fora sua escolha no passado e no presente.

E nunca escondera de ninguém que este era um sonho para futuro.

Essa era uma das coisas que sempre o intrigara: durante a convivência com a pequena, Sesshoumaru descobrira algo muito interessante: que os seres humanos eram movidos por sonhos.

Mas nem sempre sonhos podem ser concretizados.

O perfume da água de rosas que a jovem dama usava não escondia do apurado olfato do senhor daquelas terras um fato irreversível.

"_**Talvez se este Sesshoumaru tivesse percebido seu toque antes, as coisas pudessem ter sido diferentes".**_

Os olhos cerrados por um sono que duraria toda a eternidade e que eliminava qualquer possibilidade de mudar a situação frente a ele.

Os olhos brilhantes que nunca mais dirigiriam ao seu Lorde aquele olhar caloroso e terno que Rin tinha só para seu Senhor. Nunca mais mãos delicadas resvalariam nas cascatas prateadas para em seguida ocultar parcialmente o rosto enrubescido de sua protegida.

"_**Talvez este Sesshoumaru tivesse percebido seu toque delicado, mas por orgulho tivesse ignorado os anseios de vosso coração humano e por isso não tenha tomado a atitude que minha Rin esperava de vosso senhor".**_

Um corpo vazio deitado sobre a pira crematório, sem coração ou alma, já que o coração e a alma pura da jovem haviam sido destruídos por um feitiço de Naraku, o que tornava impossível até mesmo para a espada Toukijin revivê-la novamente.

O estratagema cruel de Naraku visava envolver o Lorde Youkai naquela guerra, mas ironicamente o maligno ser não fora capaz de defender-s da ira de Sesshoumaru, que contra todas as expectativas retaliou a provocação com uma ira até então desconhecida por todos, e passando por cima de seu orgulho, foi a mente brilhante que uniu youkais de classes diferentes e humanos, liderando-os na batalha contra o inimigo comum.

"_**Por que por um maldito momento, este youkai não pode engolir o orgulho e ter ido procurá-la assim que o imprestável do Jaken dissera que você havia desaparecido, minha Lady?".**_

"_Se vos interessa a informação, vossa Lady confiou até o último segundo que seria salva por seu Senhor, huhuhu. Humanos são tão estúpidos, crêem no impossível: Rin se agarrou à esperança de revê-lo até fim..._

_E Lorde Sesshoumaru falhou com ela, não? Huhuhu!"_

Neutralizado, Naraku debochava do Lorde youkai, descrevendo com requintes de crueldade todas as supostas sensações que acometeriam a vitima do feitiço que jogara em Rin... O mais cruel de todos os destinos: a destruição da alma. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, um completo vazio tomou o peito de Sesshoumaru, que descarregou toda sua frustração no inimigo.

O Inu youkai derreteu lentamente o coração do cruel inimigo usando suas garras venenosas, sorvendo cada segundo de sofrimento do odiado Naraku, buscando de alguma forma cessar a dor que insistia em assolar seu peito. Infelizmente, nem toda a dor infligida ao desprezível meio youkai conseguira aliviar a pressão de seu peito, que por anos a fio ignorara os anseios da donzela que tocara seu coração por puro orgulho - o mesmo orgulho que ele mesmo resolvera ignorar por vingança.

"**_Agora este Lorde sabe quão amargo pode ser o gosto do arrependimento"_**

Ele tivera duas oportunidades distintas de abrir mão de seu orgulho pela mesma pessoa e agora que tudo havia terminado, o Lorde das Terras do Oeste lamentava não ter sido menos orgulhoso antes.

Por não ter feito uma escolha diferente.

O vento soprou mais forte, sacudindo as árvores ao redor do templo e criando uma chuva de delicadas pétalas de sakura, que passaram a formar graciosos rodamoinhos de flores num espetáculo que imediatamente capturaram a atenção de todos os presentes.

O youkai elevou a mão para capturar uma pétala que passava rente a seu rosto, fechando lentamente os olhos dourados para concentrar-se no perfume das pétalas que planavam preguiçosamente ao redor do templo.

Uma homenagem perfeita, apropriada para alguém tão inocente e pura quanto sua Rin.

"_**Este Sesshoumaru desejava ter tido oportunidades para ofertar as homenagens que vossa pessoa merecia, minha Rin".**_

O desejo dele era que Rin estivesse ali viva, com ele.

Como sempre estivera.

Como sempre deveria ser.

Mas infelizmente, isso não era mais possível, e os olhos dourados se abriram com pesar somente para focar-se na única pessoa que havia conseguido compreendê-lo um dia.

A única pessoa que o admirava como ele era, sem medo, sem reservas. Apenas amor incondicional.

"**_Adeus, Rin."_**

Com um discreto gesto, Sesshoumaru ordenou a Jaken que ateasse fogo à mesa funerária onde o corpo sem vida de Rin repousava.

O som de orações surgiu em meio a um grupo de humanos, espalhando-se para outro e depois para outro, até que todos dessa espécie estivessem encomendando a alma da jovem Lady a Buda.

Costumes que não eram bem compreendidos pela maioria dos youkais presentes, mas como aquele era um dia de surpresas, em respeito a seus anfitriões, os demais clãs permaneceram em silêncio, demonstrando respeito para com a perda daquela casa.

Sesshoumaru calado observava aquele esforço inútil, uma vez que aquela casca vazia não possuía mais alma, mas não fez nada para impedir as orações dos humanos - em outros tempos provavelmente o youkai desdenharia do ato e deixaria o recinto, indiferente aos sentimentos daqueles seres inferiores, mas naquele momento, ele mostrava-se mais sábio, recordando-se de outra lição aprendida durante a convivência com a jovem.

Como Naraku dissera, além de sonhos, os humanos eram movidos por outra estranha força chamada ESPERANÇA.

A esperança que fizera sua Rin acreditar até o último segundo que seu Lorde viria salvá-la, a mesma esperança que levava aqueles humanos a orar, pedindo por uma além vida de conforto para a jovem lady.

Uma esperança que ele mesmo ansiava por ter, mesmo que nunca admitisse isso a ninguém, humano ou youkai.

As labaredas continuavam a dançar seu ballet sedutor, consumindo o frágil corpo humano e tornando a expressão do pó ao pó real. O brilho das chamas iluminava o alvo youkai, cujos orbes dourados pareciam hipnotizadas pelo fogo que parecia consumi-lo por dentro da mesma forma que fazia com o corpo a sua frente.

Algum tempo depois o murmurinho da multidão foi diminuindo de volume, até que somente os estalos da pira funerária podiam ser ouvidos.

Um a um, os convidados retiraram-se e as tochas foram se apagando até que somente uma única iluminava o pensativo youkai, que ainda contemplava a pétala de sakura que repousava em sua mão.

Agora, depois de tanto tempo Lorde Sesshoumaru das Terras do Oeste estava novamente sozinho.

Sozinho com seu orgulho.

oOoO Owari OoOo

Ola o/

Espero q vocês n estejam com vontade de me matar, hehe .. pelo menos não com muita XD

Descobri q eu gosto de escrever coisas no estilo angust/dark além de escrever coisas divertidas..

Espero que tenham apreciado a leitura. Sugestões, criticas e comentários serão muito bem vindos

Kissus

**Artis **


End file.
